Left in the Dark
Mayo 2, 2016 Oktubre 9, 2017 (Yey!) Disyembre 8, 2019 (ABS-CBN 2) |prod = 101A |kwento = Chris Savino Karla Sakas Shropshire |manunulat = Chris Savino |direktor = Chris Savino |storyboard = Chris Savino |pagkatapos = Get the Message}} Ang Left in the Dark ay ang unang episode ng Season 1, pati na rin ang unang episode ng serye, ng The Loud House. Sinopsis Nang nais ni Lincoln na panoorin ang katapusan ng kanyang paboritong palabas, kailangan muna niyang talunin ang bawat kapatid na babae upang makapunta sa sopa. Mga Karakter *Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luna *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lana *Lola *Lisa *Lily *Clyde *Lynn Sr. (nabanggit) *Rita (nabanggit) *Bobby (nabanggit) *Cliff *Hunter Spector Mga Lugar *Bahay ng mga Loud *Bahay ng mga McBride Mga Bagay *Bun-Bun *Mga walkie-talkie *The Vampires of Melancholia (nabanggit) Tribya *Nagsimula ang episode na ito noong Hulyo 11, 2015 sa San Diego Comic-Con. Na-preview din ito sa TV fest 2016. **Matapos ipakita sa Comic-Con, ang huling dalawang minuto ay na-upload sa YouTube. Ito teknikal na ibinigay ang pagtatapos at umanyo bilang isang spoiler. *Tulad ng sa "Bathroom Break!!", si Lucy ay ang tanging kapatid na hindi ngumiti sa buong episode. *Dahil ito ang unang episode na ginawa, ang animasyon ay naiiba sa lahat ng bahagi ng serye (ang parehong animasyon sa maikling episode), tulad ng sweater ni Lisa na isang madilim na berde sa halip na sartrusa, ang linyang buhok ni Lucy ay ipinataas ng kaunti, ang damit ni Lola ay higit pa sa isang lilim ng mahenta/pusya kaysa sa karaniwan, ang kulay ng balat ni Clyde ay mas makayumanggi kaysa sa karaniwan, at ang damit ni Leni ay isang bahagyang desaturado ng lilim kaysa karaniwan. Marahil ito ay dahil sa pagboard ni Chris Savino habang produksiyon sa serye. Mga pangkulturang reperensya *Sa isang flashback ng pag-awayan ang remote, ang TV ay nagpakita kay SpongeBob at Patrick. **Ito ang unang episode na nagpakita ng ilang Nicktoons sa serye. *Sa isang flashback ng pag-awayan ang remote, may isang tsanel na nagtatampok ng isang rock concert kung saan ang mga miyembro ay mukhang katulad sa mga miyembro ng isang Rock band name tinatawag na KISS. *Ang "ARGGH!" ay batay sa palabas na Ghost Hunters. *Ang pangalang "Gloweo" ay isang mashup ng mga salitang "glow" at "Oreo". *Ang di-tuwirang pagbanggit ni Lori ng Twitter. Mga error *Kung ang katawan ni Luan ay nagliwanag mula sa pagkain ng Gloweos, ang kanyang mga damit ay hindi dapat lumiliwanag. *Sa kabila ng episode na naganap sa Pebrero, walang niyebe sa labas. **Nang sumigaw sina Lana at si Lola tungkol sa pagbaba sa basement, ang kanang braso ni Lana at kaliwang braso ni Lola ay nawala sa pwesto. *Nang makita ni Lincoln ang "multo" sa dilim, siya ay may hawak na kamera, ngunit kapag siya at ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae ay nagsisigaw, ang kamera ay nawala. Posible itong ginamit upang ipakita ang mga kapatid na sumigaw. *Nang tumalon si Lincoln sa lalagyan ng labahan, siya ay may ngiping kuneho sa halip na ang kanyang pingas na ngipin. *Nang na-excited si Lana sa mga palaka, nawawala ang kanyang mga pilikmata. *Nang tumalon si Lincoln sa sopa upang kuhain ang remote, ang kanyang ilong ay di-maayos na iginuhit. *Sa "ARGGH! You for Real?", Ito ay ipinakita na ang ARGGH! ay may isang kalahating oras na pagtakbo, kaya ang episode ay hindi dapat natapos nang naabot ni Lincoln ang sopa, nahuli lang siya ng 10 minuto sa episode. **Posible ang "Live Season Finale" ay para lamang sa sampung minuto. *Nang tawagin ni Lincoln si Clyde sa kanyang walkie-talkie, ang mukha ni Clyde ay naiiba. Ngunit sa isang eksena, nagpapakita na ang mukha ni Clyde ay hindi naiiba nang siya ay dumating sa loob ng bahay ni Lincoln. **Sa "A Fair to Remember", nang dinala ni Lori si Clyde sa perya, mukhang iba ang hitsura ng kanyang mukha, ngunit nang umalis si Bobby kasama si Lincoln, at kinuha ni Lori si Clyde at natumba sa lupa, ang mukha ni Clyde ay hindi naiiba. Ito ay parehong error sa episode na ito. *Ang phone ni Lori ay ibang kulay sa episode na ito. **Gayundin, sa "Butterfly Effect", naiiba ang mga phone nina Lincoln at Clyde. *Sa mga kredito, si Brian Stepanek ay kreditado bilang si Dad, sa kabila ng karakter na ito ay nabanggit lamang. Mga running gag *Nalilimutan ni Lincoln na isama si Lucy kapag binabanggit ang tungkol sa kanyang mga kapatid na babae. *Tinatakot ni Lucy ang kanyang mga kapatid sa pamamagitan ng biglang paglitaw. *Si Luan ay nagsasabi ng masasamang jokes, tungkol sa liwanag/ilaw at kadiliman. ar:تركه في الظلام de:Allein im Dunkeln el:Ξεχασμένοι στο Σκοτάδι en:Left in the Dark es:Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad fr:Dans le noir he:לבד בחושך id:Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap ja:Left in the Dark pl:Strachy mroku pt-br:Deixado no Escuro ru:Одни в темноте vi:Left in the Dark zh:留在暗里 Kategorya:Season 1 Kategorya:Episode